1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper machines, and, more particularly, to a method of dewatering a fiber web in a paper machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper machine typically includes a number of discrete sections, including a press section and a drying section. A press section mechanically displaces water from the fiber web. Examples of known press assemblies include a nip press, an extended nip press and a shoe press.
The drying section typically includes a plurality of heated cylinders and the fiber web wraps around a relatively large portion of the periphery of each cylinder. In one known arrangement, the dryer section includes an upper and a lower row of drying cylinders which are arranged in a zig zag manner relative to each other so that the fiber web is likewise transported in a zig zag manner from an upper cylinder to a lower cylinder, and so on. Heat is primarily transferred from the drying cylinder to the fiber web via conduction. The heated fiber web causes water to be evaporated which thereby increases the solids content of the fiber web. A dryer arrangement of this type typically requires a relatively large amount of floor space within the paper making facility.
What is needed in the art is a paper machine which effectively dewaters a fiber web with low energy and minimum space requirements.